Image-forming MR methods which utilize the interaction between magnetic fields and nuclear spins in order to form two-dimensional or three-dimensional images are widely used nowadays, notably in the field of medical diagnostics, because for imaging of soft tissue they are superior to other imaging methods in many respects, do not require ionizing radiation and are usually not invasive.